Nevertale
Nevertale is a post-pacifist route, where the world gets erased in the end leaving it an Anti-void. Flare, (the sans of Nevertale), is "all that's left of her Universe". In this adventure, she finds out what truly happened to her Universe. The Story Flare ends up in an Anti-void after her world gets erased. She finds out that her world was supposed to be a perfect Universe for Ink Sans, but he showed it to Error sans as a joke. Error tore the Universe up. Ink tried to fix it but just threw it in the trash. Error hated doing this, but he took it and hung it up on his blue strings just for an experiment. A Frisk got randomly glitched to Nevertale after the 416 RESETS they did. Frisk went as 'Nala' in the story, a Chara got glitched there too and went by 'Meko'. Nala went through it pacifist, Meko didn't die and the core accident never happened, leaving Gaster alive. Papyrus turned into the head of the Royal Guard but died because of a human. Flares mom got gravely injured and injected herself with DT, making her dust. Flare was a baby then, she was right there unable to help. It still haunts her to this day. But when all was happy, Aftertale Sans / Geno manipulated Flare to bring Nala to the save screen. She did so, but with Meko because Nala was scared. Flare brought Nala and Meko there just as Geno had asked. But, Flare said 'No' to his plan as and he wiped her memory after a huge fight. He continued to fight until he had the ERASE option, then he immediately erased Nevertale with no hesitation. Meko and Nala were sent to the void as Flare was sent to her domain for about a year until Abyss Sans stumbled upon her. She found about everyone else in the multiverse, with the book Abyss had. Soon, she met Error along with him saying: "if you are, who you say you are... you will have No Mercy." Flare also got a message to stay away from Ink Sans. Flare soon, after that had her body glitch into Undertale. She meets Sans after him "accidentally" knocking her out. (But, during that time she had met her new "imaginary friend", named Kindle.) They made friends and after she met him (and Sans got her a new outfit), she glitched to Outertale. She meets Outer with a friendly introduction. He gets her yellow glasses because Flare is far-sighted. Soon, she meets Error again and she asks about how to get to Geno. Flare remembered everything after a mention of him, but also some memories come from what Kindle has been telling her about. Error leads her into the direction to get to Geno. Flares worried, but determined. Then when all seemed perfect, Ink appears and fights Flare. Ink said that he heard that a skeleton that he described was in the universe. Ink then continues to fight Flare until Error dies and Hatred takes over her. She fights Ink until he is almost dead. Then, feeling more determined she uses her power and brings Error back to life. Flare then continues to try to find Geno. When she finds Geno, he doesn't care. He just describes it as Karma biting him in the butt. But he says something that made Flare confused. "They wanted to meet you by the water fountain." Kindle talks with Flare afterward. They argue until Kindle spills it. Kindle knew how to get Flares world back, but only Flare could do it. It was because of the 'Star for Saving' was on her back. Flare uses that to get her world back, Now Flare lives peacefully in her home, with her family and friends. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Written story